heroica_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Polly
'''Polly Pinkerton '''is an 9 years old female Human Mage, and the second player character of Waterbrick Down. Polly is a retired character. Description Polly is a rather plain girl with short cut hair, a lot of freckles, and is always seen carrying around her teddy bear companion Mr. Sanders. Independent and brash, the young mage has no qualms about asking invasive questions and often makes commentary about situations to Mr. Sanders. Being only 9, Polly is still very naive about some of the ways the world works and sometimes her ignorance can wear on those around her. She is generally very cheerful and delights in meeting new people, but makes sure they know that she is just as important as any grown up. Mr. Sanders is a worn black and white teddy bear, somewhat resembling a panda. The bear has been in the Mrs. Pinkerton's family for generations. During spell casting, Polly will sometimes channel her magic through the toy and some have even claimed to have seen a giant spectral bear that follows the girl where ever she goes, though others have dismissed such sightings as tricks of the light. Wielding an amethyst, Polly has shown advanced control over her spell finesse and has used her power in deadly force when faced with danger to her beloved teddy bear. Biography Polly Pinkerton is from Bric'lin near Eubric Freeport where she lives with her father, mother, and older brother Jans. From a young age the girl exhibited an affinity for magic which was nurtured by her mother, a mage herself. Polly's father is an outstanding tracker and as Polly claims the second best on the whole island. Polly's brother decided to take after his father as a trail guide and is currently courting a girl from Dastan. Just after her ninth birthday, Polly ran away from home when she overheard her parents arguing about the nature of Polly's birth. The young girl determined to prove that she wasn't a "mistake" and to make her family proud. Setting off for the big city with but a small pack, Polly soon learned that she would need to find some way of sustaining herself. Coming across a bounty for a debtor Skrall the Ogre, Polly tracked her quarry to Heroica Hall only to find that the hunter had left on a quest. Determined to still prove she could take care of herself, Polly enrolled in the Hall as a hero and soon was off on her first quest. Traveling all the way to Dastan, Polly learned some of the harsh realities of the world and upon her return, decided to return to her family, hanging up her hero mantel for the time being. Heroica Records * Joined Heroica as a Mage on the 5th of August, 2014 * Successfully completed Quest#111: No Fear of the Setting Sun at Level 4 on the 7th of December, 2014 * Had a good reputation among the Hinckwells * Left Heroica on the 8th of December, 2014 Gallery Category:PCs